History Repeats Itself
by pro-cras-tin-a-ting-20
Summary: Archie confesses to Hiram. Then it just goes off from there. Definitely a 100%, smutty fanfic. I have no idea where this concept came from but I just ran with it. Hope that you will enjoy all of the lemons. Honestly the title does not matter. Ok, peace.


Archie was looking at the man sitting across from him. The man that he came to consider a mentor, a sort of father figure. He never thought something like this would happen to him, again. He kept falling in love, with a person he knew he shouldn't have.

Hiram looked at Archie. They were at the Lodge's house, both Hermione and Veronica were out for the summer. When Archie came to him, he thought he was just looking for work but his love confession felt like a bomb had been dropped on him and he had no idea what he should do.

"Me and Veronica are broken up, if that's what you're worrying about," Archie said, trying to get some sort of conversation going, "And she told me that you and Mrs. Lodge are getting a divorce, so there's nothing stopping us."

It seemed like Hiram was going to say something and by the look on his face, it wasn't going to be anything he wanted to hear. So, instead of letting Hiram struggle to find the words he wanted to say, Archie said, "Please, just for tonight, let me be yours to hold."

Before Hiram had the chance to react, Archie was already straddling him and grinding down on his cock. Hiram couldn't deny that it felt good and hearing Archie moan like a pornstar just by grinding on his cock, while they're both clothed, was like music to his ears.

Archie was relentless in his grinding, so Hiram decided that he should be put back in his place so he could remember who's the boss.

So he grabbed Archie by his hips and pinned him on the sofa. He leaned into Archie's ear and whispered seductively, "Don't think that you can start making the rules because you caught me off guard. Know that I can and will fuck you better than any other man would ever be able to. I can make you moan like a paid whore before I put my cock in you." He emphasized his point by thrusting upwards, causing Archie to jerk up and throw his head back with a throaty, stretched out groan that went right to Hiram's groin.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, please, sir," Archie said, "Come on Daddy, I want to feel the contrast between the softness of the bed and the hardness of the way you fuck my body, like you own it."

By those words, Hiram grabbed Archie, put him over his shoulder and carried him to the nearest bedroom. He threw Archie on the bed, on his stomach, and roughly pulled down his pants and his boxers.

He lathered up his fingers with the strawberry flavored lube that Archie brought with him and slipped in the first finger.

A jolt shot through Archie, Hiram had found his prostate with ease. The feeling only intensified by the second finger, and by the fourth finger, Archie Andrews was putty in Hiram Lodge's hand.

When he felt the blunt head of Hiram's cock spreading him open, he was suprised by the size and how it was still a tight fit after four fingers. He was also surprised by the length, ten inches was a lot to take into his body, especially for the first time and without a condom.

When Hiram was finally able to really move, he thrusted into Archie with reckless abandon. His hand's on each side of Archie's hips were sure to leave a bruise. This was alright with Archie because he wanted to rememer this experience he had. The room was filled with their grunts, groans, moans, and dirty words.

"Ohhhh, Daddy, right there, right there. It feels so good."

"I knew you'd like this rough treatment. Mmm, yea, Daddy's little slut likes to be fucked like the whore he is."

All Archie could do was nod. He had lost his thought process the closer he came to cumming all over the sheets.

Hiram could tell Archie was about to come by the way his hole was starting to squeeze his cock in anticipation. So Hiram decided to give him that extra push by jerking him off. This caused Archie to cum, the hardest he ever came.

It seemed as if Hiram was going to pull out so Archie said, in a raspy, fucked out voice, "I want you to fuck me until you come inside me."

So Hiram did as he was told. After a while his cum was filling Archie's hole, so much that it began to over flow and spill out.

The overstimulation hit Archie like a truck, causing him to cum again. When he was calmed down, Hiram started cleaning up after them. When he was done, making sure ever inch of Archie and himself were clean and changing the sheets to clean ones, he and Archie cuddled together until they fell asleep. Leaving all caution to the wind.


End file.
